dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shroom (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Video Game: "Dragon Ball Heroes" Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 950 (Gravoom's Death; resurrected) |Status= |Address= |Occupation= Death God |Allegiance=Dark Empire |Classification= Deity Grim Reaper Sorcerer |Affiliations= Towa (ally) Mira (ally) Putine (ally) Gravy (ally/fusee) Demigra (ally) Chamel (ally) Chilada (first cousin fifteenth removed) }} Shroom is a Demon God of the Dark Empire, a Death God, and serves the ruler. Biography Time Crusade Shroom made a small appearance during the Time Crusade to assist Chamel and the other Demon Gods. Demon Realm Assault Shroom had a much large role during the Demon Realm Assault as he watched over Conton City on the expectation that the Dragon Team were to arrive. After they arrived they were swarmed by his Death God Soldiers before making an appearance to battle Future Bulla and Future Vegeta. He manages to hold his own even against Future Vegeta's Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 while Future Bulla as Super Saiyan 2 was effortlessly defeated. Sometime after Gravoom's death; Shroom was able to resurrect himself and decided to lay for a while in order to hide from the Dark Empire and Time Patrol. He was later found by Chronoa and he pledged allegiance to her. Power Shroom's Demon God powers is slightly higher than Future Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 form's power as he was able to withstand a battle against him in his Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form. He was completely overwhelmed by his Super Saiyan 3 form, and was continually harassed while attempting to use his Dark Fusion ability. Techniques *Flight *Hikou - After entering his Giant Demon God Dark Fusion form; he gained the ability to fly using his wings instead of his ki and opts to use them instead to save energy. *Ki Blasts **Homing Ki Blast *Shiki - As a Death God; Shroom is a master Shiki user. **Seishiki - Shroom is the first and so far only person to master Seishiki. *Ki Sense *Shiki Sense - Shroom can sense Death-Force energy. *Flame Death Scythe *Magic **Transformation - Shroom is able to cause others to transform and even restore the tail of Saiyan in order to bring on a Great Ape transformation. **Corrupted Ki Blast - A type of ki blast infused with Dark Magic. ***Baked Sphere - An energy shield/explosive energy wave of Corrupted Ki. ****Baked Scythe - Shroom redirects the Baked Sphere into his Scythe creating an energy blade of corrupted ki. *Dark Fusion - This is both a technique and transformation **Flame Death God - Shroom surrounds the scythe blades protruding from his body in fire, and unleashes a barrage of punches before slashing his victim in chest. **Mouth Energy Wave - Shroom unleashes a black-white energy wave from his mouth. **Dark Fusion V - A technique/transformation used as an enhanced version of Dark Fusion to morph their form even more. ***Death God Flame Flash - A combination of Flame Death God, and Death God Flash. He covers the blades on his back in black flames while charging two black energy spheres his hands as unleashes a barrage of punches and a slash to his victim before blasting them at point blank range. *Makaio-ken - Demon Realm Kai version of Kaio-ken **Makiao-ken Attack **Makaio-ken X5 - Multiplies his Makaio-ken by 5 and increases his base multiplier to x12.5 ***Death God Flash - Combination of Makaio-ken X5 and Corrupted Ki Blast. He fires are two-handed energy blast of corrupted ki at his opponent ****Flame Death God Radiance Ball - An energy sphere that radiates fire from it. ***Makaio-ken Finish **Makaio-ken x15 - Multiplies his Makaio-ken by 15 and increases his base multiplier to power by 37.5 ***Super Death God Flash - A stronger version of Death God Flash **Makaio-ken x30 - Multiplies his Makaio-ken by 30 and increases his base multiplier to x75 ***Final Death God Flash - A more powerful variant of Death God Flash *Death Scythe Healing - If Shroom is impaled or wounded by his own scythe; the dark magic in his scythe will immediately heal him. *Eye Flash *Headbutt *Heavy Finish *Spinning Kick *Death God Buster - A energy sphere version of his Death God Flash fired with one-hand at close range. *Vanish *Death - An ability that can cause instantaneous death. **Death Slash - An Ki Slash variant used via his Scythe. **Death Touch - A close range version that relies him on making physical contact with his enemy. **Death Grande Ball - A gigantic energy sphere with the power of Death used in his Advanced Dark Fusion form. *Death Transcendence - Shroom achieved the Death Transcendence state after performing the necessary steps to obtain Death-Force Ki. As a result; simply dying isn't enough to stop but can should he fuse with a being that hasn't transcended death - killing him be enough as Death Transcendence isn't transferable even with Fusion. **Resurrection - Due to his Death Transcendence (doubled by Death God powers); Shroom can resurrect himself at any time he desires. Equipment *Scythe Forms and transformations Demon God Shroom gain this form his blue Dark Potara Earrings and as only appeared in this form. While in this form; his power is comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. Dark Fusion Shroom is able to use Dark Fusion to merge with his Scythe. While in this form; he bulks up to the point his clothes ripped apart, his body is encased in metal, scythe blades protrude from his elbows and spine, his hair has grown to his back, and produces a black aura. Dark Fusion V In this state; his metal casing shatters as he gains a black vest made of flames from his scythe, wavy black pants with a red sash, and the sclera of his eyes become jet-black. His hair becomes slick and reaches his ankles while a single bang hangs down his face with many scythe-like blades protrude from his back through his hair. Giant Demon God Shroom was able to achieve this form with every ounce of his Godly ki and Divine Magic. He gains a red orb in the middle of his chest while the rest of his chest to his waist and his arms become become red including his face as the rest of his body become black, and his arm becomes spiky again. He much more powerful than Demigra, and is able to battle equally against Future Bulla with her new power. Giant Demon God Dark Fusion Shroom's ultimate Dark Fusion gained by assimilating Future Bulla's Rainbow Fire and parts of the tunnel. His hair becomes slick again while gaining bat-like wings out from his back, two horns on his head, and a decrease in muscle mass. Demon God Advanced Shroom gains the Demon God Advanced form after being trapped in the Time Labyrinth. In this form - he black outfit with red markings while Scythe becomes red. He was able to repel the Evil Containment Wave used on him and easily overpowers both Xeno Trunks and Future Trunks before being sealed away by Towa. Advanced Dark Fusion A much stronger version of Dark Fusion even more powerful the Giant Demon God Dark Fusion is a result of him merging with his red Scythe from his Demon God Advanced form. Like before - his clothes are shredded as red metal encases all but his head while he gains a sickle-like blade each on the wrists as his hair grows longer along with red jagged aura constantly around him and the whites of his eyes turning black. Fusions Gravoom Gravoom is the Potara Fusion of Dark Fusion V Gravy and Demon God Shroom. Kill list *Future Bulla - Crushed her neck *Original Future Goten - Vaporised by Final Death God Flash Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Gods